


Please Remember..

by Pinkfxy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkfxy/pseuds/Pinkfxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This Story was inspired by a prompt by erens-jaeger-bombs.tumblr.com</p><p>I really hope you enjoy the story :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Please Remember..

**Author's Note:**

> This Story was inspired by a prompt by erens-jaeger-bombs.tumblr.com
> 
> I really hope you enjoy the story :)

I see him everyday. Walking his normal route to get to college, talking with his friends, watching TV by himself. I want to be there with him, talking with him, watching TV together. No, I’m not a stalker..what am I even? A floating spirit, drifting through space? All I wanted was to be near that man again. What did I do to deserve this? I couldn't even become an ant, crawling around the earth, able to be alive. No, I didn't even get that. I wasn't even granted a body to live in.   
I've spent years trying to figure out what was going on, and recalling all of my memories. I was confused at first from them, so much death, blood, chaos, tears, and scared eyes from everyone I knew. I would say I’m almost glad to be drifting along in time if I didn't remember him..the only pair of eyes that didn't scream out in fear and despair. They are what made me strong enough to die fighting for freedom instead of locked up inside my house, waiting for death to come. The voice that could sooth every worry I had from just saying a few words.  
I wish I could hold him again, like I did the night before what would be called the last expedition. Somewhere in the back of our minds, we knew we would die from this. Traveling so far from the walls, to where our nightmares come from. We could at least die in honor. We had finished them, and humanity could finally open up it’s gates to a more beautiful world than the one inside. I can still picture every sight though, from the night we took our last breathes..I remember every single last memory…but he doesn't.  
In the beginning I knew something was a bit off. His eyes were to peaceful when something related to the ending battle was mentioned. When our squad number was heard from a TV screen. I knew right then, that he had no memories of this…of us..I would of broken down right then if I was granted a body to cry in. I wanted to scream and shout and hit something or someone. Instead I only drifted along in a space I was still unfamiliar with.  
I decided that if I was going to be like this, watching over him like this for eternity, I wanted, no, needed to do something, anything, to be able to reach him. Placing little thoughts in his head of an answer he knew during his test, having him want to go a different way to college so he wouldn't get into a fight, just anything to reach him. I felt something bubble up in my chest every time I did that, helping him in the only way I can. But there was always bad times, when he would scream out “Corporal!!” in his sleep unconsciously. He never remembered those times once he woke up, and while he was happy, my heart broken at once. Every.single.time.  
The only thing that could light up my mood was when he would start playing with his dog that stayed by him at all times. His name was Corporal as well. He thought it was a fitting name since it used to be a police dog. But I like to think that it was because his memories were coming back. He would pet and play and spoil that dog over and over again until I wish I could of at least been put into that dogs body to kiss his face once again….and that thought only broke me..right then and there…I couldn't take this anymore.  
Seeing him in front of me put untouchable was worse than my death one hundred times over. With whatever voice I had, if I even had a voice, I started screaming with every last ounce of my being. I didn't even know who I was screaming for or at. I didn't care at that point, I just need him more than I ever thought I could.  
I don’t know when I stopped. When everything went blank. When everything I saw was white, my thoughts cleared, I felt nothing, heard nothing, saw nothing.

Then there I was..in a body..a living, breathing human.

I didn't know what had just happened but I knew one thing, I had to find him. He was sitting on a bench where he always sat during his lunch, looking down at his phone. My body came to a halt when his eyes looked up at mine and I knew in an instant that all of his memories came flooding back to him…the memories of us. I slowly walked over to him, both of our eyes flooded with tears. I said the only thing I could then, the only word I've wanted to say since before I didn't even have a body..

”Eren”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh It's complete! I wrote this at 2am when I first read the prompt and I finished it in about 30min so there are probably typos! Please let me know if there are any and constructive criticisms and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
